


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Nightmares, Probably a curse word or two, Sadness, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: That day on Titan still haunts Tony…as does every other mistake he’s ever made.
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – That day on Titan still haunts Tony. . .as does every other mistake he’s ever made.

**Warnings** – Sadness, Suspense, Nightmares, Death…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.1K

**Notes:** My inspiration for this story comes from the song below. I highly suggest you listen to it so it can properly set the mood.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

_  
_

[[MORE]]

_"Something's happening," Mantis said as she felt a change none of the others had noticed yet._

_Before any of them could say a word, Mantis disintegrated right before their eyes. Drax was next, his last words a silent plea to Quill. _

_Tony didn't understand what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He took a step forward as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Quill turned to him with a look of panic in his eyes. "Steady, Quill."_

_"Oh, man," Quill said just before he, too, turned to dust._

_More confused than ever, Tony turned to Strange in the hopes that the wizard had any answers._

_"Tony," Strange said as he shook his head sadly. "There was no other way." With one final breath of resignation, he dissolved into a pile of ashes._

_"Mr. Stark?"_

_Tony frantically looked back toward Peter as he prayed nothing would happen to the kid. It was his fault he was even in this mess, and he wasn't sure he could live with himself if something happened to him._

_"I don't feel so good."_

_"You're alright," Tony said, refusing to even think about the possibility of losing him as well._

_"I don't know what's happening," Peter said as fell into Tony's arms and began to cry. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go."_

_With every word out of the boy's mouth, Tony could all but feel his anguish. He knew what was happening to him, but neither one of them could stop it. He fell to the ground as Tony crouched over him._

_Peter turned to look at his mentor with a look of guilt on his face. "I'm sorry."_

_Tony kneeled helplessly by the kid as whatever force was causing this took him as well. He reached out for him, but it was too late—all he touched was the ashes that had once been Peter Parker. He looked down at his ash covered hand and wondered if he would be next. He wasn't feeling what the others had felt—all he could feel was the weight of guilt settling firmly upon his shoulders yet again._

_"He did it," Nebula said as she closed her eyes and let herself be taken away on the wind._

_Tony sat and shook his head. With his hands over his mouth, he closed his eyes and hung his head. He'd failed. Everything they'd done had been for nothing. Thanos had succeeded and now he was stuck on this barren planet completely alone._

_"Hello darkness, my old friend," a deep voice sang out as his words echoed throughout the vast wasteland that had once been a prosperous planet._

_Tony knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Vision had destroyed him._

_"I've come to talk with you again," he continued singing before a fit of laughter caused him to lose his focus._

_Tony stared at the one creation that haunted him the most. Titan was nothing but ruins, but somehow Ultron had found enough scraps to put together a Picasso-esque figure of a man._

_"You're dead," Tony insisted. "We killed you back on Earth."_

_"Did you, though?" Ultron asked with his usual snarky attitude. He looked around at the empty planet for a moment before turning back to Tony. "You definitely killed all of them. Tell me, Stark, was that plan?"_

_Tony's suit was all but useless after his fight with Thanos, so he grabbed the first piece of scrap he saw and swung it at Ultron. The pieces of him went scattering across the desert, but before Tony could take a breath, there was another one coming up behind him._

_"You couldn't stop Thanos," Ultron taunted. "What makes you think you can stop me?" He began laughing again. "You really a did a bang up job this time, though. I've got to hand it to you, Stark—I underestimated you. I knew you'd destroy the Earth one of these days, but you went all out on this one. The entire universe. Bravo, Stark, bravo."_

_"Shut up," Tony screamed as he ran toward him. But before he could get there, he was suddenly back on Earth. Stunned, he looked around as he watched his friends all turn to dust as well. Steve, Nat, Rhodey, Bruce—all of them stood around him in a circle with looks of hatred on their faces as they slowly faded away into nothing._

_"This is all your fault, Tony," Ultron taunted. "It's always your fault."_

Tony sat up with a start and looked around as he tried to figure out where he was. With a relieved sigh, he realized that it had just been a dream—a horrible dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" YN asked as she sat up in the bed beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Another dream?"

He nodded his head, but he still wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

YN knew that he still blamed himself for what had happened, but she didn't know what to do, or what to say, to make him realize that it wasn't his fault. "Bruce gave me the name of a really good therapist. Maybe it's time you tried talking to someone."

Tony turned and gave her a forced smile as he kissed her forehead. He nodded his head in a silent agreement to her suggestion, but he knew it was a lie. No amount of talking was going to fix what was wrong with his head. He'd been carrying these demons around with him since he'd first donned the Iron Man suit, and they weren't going away anytime soon. It was simply the price he had to pay for the sins he'd committed, and he knew he didn't deserve a life without them.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 137 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this a few weeks before Endgame and I'd just watched one of the group interviews with the cast and they were all talking about the end of Infinity War, so that definitely influenced my decision to write this story this way. Tony is already dealing with his own mental health issues following Afghanistan, New York, Sokovia. . .the list goes on and on. I'm terrified to see the effect Titan will have on him, but I don't think it's out of the realm of possibilities that all of his guilt will manifest itself in his dreams. And the thought of Ultron (James Spader) singing that song gives me the chills. . .don't you agree? I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
